You and I
by Uranee
Summary: Ryosuke est poursuivi par une fille, vraiment, mais vraiment collante. Comment va-t-il s'en défaire ? Et comment Mizusawa va être mêlé à tout ça ?


**Titre : **You and I

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi . Heureusement pour eux ! ;)

Ryosuke arriva au lycée complètement paniqué, d'immenses cernes sous les yeux. Une de ses petites amies, Sakura, l'avait harcelé toute la journée d'hier. Il n'avait rien pu faire sans que celle-ci soit derrière lui. Il était au centre commercial pour s'acheter de nouveaux habits, et _par pur hasard _il l'avait rencontré. Dès qu'elle l'avait vu, elle ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle. Même quand le blond avait voulu aux toilettes, elle avait sagement attendu devant la porte. Ryosuke avait du jouer de ruse pour la semer dans un magasin et s'enfuir jusqu'à chez lui. Il regrettait de l'avoir choisi comme petite amie. Même ses petits yeux noisettes et ses longs cils ne pouvaient lui faire oublier cette journée atroce. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle parlait. Tout le temps. Avec sa voix stridente. Ryosuke aurait bien voulu entendre sa voix avant de la voir, elle. Il ne savait pas comment s'en débarrasser.

Le lycéen rejoignit ses deux amis, Wataru et Nippori, devant les grilles du lycée. Ils parlaient tous deux de leur dernier exploit en gymnastique rythmique. Dès qu'ils virent la tête de Ryosuke, ils s'arrêtèrent de parler et l'interrogèrent du regard. Pour toute réponse, le jeune blond s'accrocha à la manche de son ami aux cheveux rouges, les yeux larmoyants.

« Wataru, tu as bien dis que tu n'abandonnais jamais tes amis, hein ? Que tu voulais que je te revienne ? Que j'étais ton ami ?

- Euh… Bien sur ! Pourquoi tu me rappelles ça d'un coup ?

- Il faut que tu m'aiiiiiiiiiiiiides ! »

Ses deux amis s'inquiétèrent tout de suite, croyant au pire. Comme un Akabane qui avait remit le nez dans leurs affaires. Ou d'un accident dans sa famille. Un problème de santé. Ou n'importe, mais ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout à un problème avec une fille. Surtout la _charmante_ Sakura -selon les propos de Ryosuke-.

« J'en peux plus, les mecs ! Elle me suit partout ! Et n'arrête pas de parler ! Quand je suis seul chez moi, elle me téléphone des heures. Et quand je raccroche elle rappelle comme si de rien était ! Tous les matins elle m'attend devant chez moi ! Aidez-moi, je vous en supplie ! »

Ses deux amis explosèrent de rire devant la mine déconfite du blond. Celui-ci fit mine de bouder devant leur manque de réaction. Ils ne comprenaient pas dans quelle situation périlleuse il était. Ryosuke décida de les snober et monta dans la salle de cours, bien avant la sonnerie.

« Oy Ryosuke ! Désolé mais on s'attendait pas à ça ! TOI, te plaindre d'une fille. C'est inimaginable ! »

L'interpellé s'assit, les bras croisés devant son torse, les joues gonflées. Wataru s'assit à sa place, derrière lui, et Nippori sur sa table. Ils cherchèrent tous deux des solutions que n'avaient pas encore imaginées Ryosuke.

« Je sais ! S'exclama Nippori. »

Les yeux du blond se relevèrent vers lui, plein de gratitude.

« Tu n'as qu'à lui dire que tu es gay !

- Hein ? »

Ryosuke avait manqué de tomber de sa chaise. Lui ? Être gay ? Bon, il n'avait pas de préjugé. La preuve ! Il appréciait beaucoup Mizusawa qui avait fait un coming-out involontaire. Mais, lui en être un ? Il aimait les filles, c'est sur. Sinon il n'aurait pas huit copines en même temps.

La matinée passa bien trop rapidement au goût de Ryosuke. Bien trop vite. Et midi sonna. Et là, le lycéen se demandait pourquoi il s'était levé ce matin. Pour échapper à Sakura ce matin, il avait été obligé de prendre le bento qu'elle avait fait avec amour pour lui. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que toute sa nourriture soit en forme de cœur. Pour combler son malheur, ce midi là, ils avaient tous décidé de le passer ensemble. Donc, tous les membres du club allaient voir _ça_. La vie était vraiment injuste pour lui.

« Oh Ryosuke ! C'est trop mignon ! C'est ta copine qui te l'a fait ? Sakura-chan, hein ? S'esclaffe Wataru.

-La ferme, marmonna le blond, essayant d'engloutir son repas le plus rapidement possible.

-Sakura ? C'est qui, elle ? Ta nouvelle copine ? S'enquit Kaneko. »

Mizusawa regardait la scène en silence, les sourcils froncés. À son grand damne, Ryosuke changeait de copine tous les trois jours. Le brun se demandait bien comment il avait pu tomber amoureux de ce coureur de jupon. Et oui, il était amoureux de Ryosuke. Il avait réussi à oublier Kiyama, mais Ryosuke avait prit sa place. Même plus. C'était un sentiment beaucoup plus fort que l'amour juste. Mais Mizusawa avait réussi à le cacher, et vivait avec. Il profitait de leur rare moment ensemble et se délectait de le voir aux vestiaires, ou dans les bains. Tout ça, dans une discrétion absolue.

« C'est pas ma copine… C'est… Une personne horrible qui risque de me tuer incessamment sous peu.

- Quoi ? Demanda Yuuta. Te tuer ?

- Cette folle m'épuise ! Elle me suit partout, se colle à moi, et parle tout le temps ! Je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser d'elle ! J'ai tout essayé ! C'est impossible ! »

Yuuta manqua de s'étouffer, de même pour les autres. C'était la première qu'ils entendaient le blond parlait d'une fille comme ça. Celui-ci rejeta son bento loin devant lui.

« C'est une cuisinière horrible aussi, dit-il. Elle essaye de m'empoisonner ! Elle aura ma peau !

-Tu devrais faire mon idée ! Elle te lâchera les basques ! Déclara Nippori.

- Quelle idée ? Demande Kiyama.

- De faire semblant d'être gay. »

Mizusawa avala de travers son riz. Cela signifiait qu'il allait devoir « sortir » avec un mec. Un mec qui ne sera pas lui. Le brun pouvait supporter le fait que le blond sorte avec des filles, mais il ne supporterait pas qu'il sorte avec un mec, autre que lui, pour que sa copine le lâche. Ce serait trop dur pour lui. Il avait déjà assez souffert comme ça.

Ryosuke était presque du même avis. Il ne voulait pas être gay. Même pour une semaine. Pas qu'il les méprisait. Mais… Après ça, il ne pourrait plus avoir aucune copine ! Et qui voudrait bien de lui pour une semaine ? Et pour faire semblant en plus… C'était n'importe quoi.

L'après-midi se termina trop vite. Mais heureusement, l'entrainement de gym allait faire durer le plaisir de Ryosuke. Il savait que, une fois dehors, il serait dans les griffes de Sakura Futoigeri. Il préférait tout, mais pas ça. Même si on lui annonçait que le monde serait détruit s'il n'allait pas la voir, il n'aurait pas bougé d'un pouce. Et le voilà, assis sur le banc de leur local, la tête entre les mains. Tout le monde s'échauffait sur le terrain, mais il n'avait pas la tête à ça. Il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve une solution. Et rapidement.

« Oy ! Ryosuke ! On n'attend que toi, alors dépêche toi de… »

Wataru s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase quand il remarqua l'état de son ami. Il faisait vraiment peine à voir. Le lycéen aux cheveux rouges s'assit à ses côtés et passa son bras sur les épaules du blond.

« Elle est si terrible que ça ? »

Un simple hochement de tête le confirma.

« Tu sais, tu n'as qu'à _sortir_ avec l'un d'entre nous. On comprend ta situation, on peut t'aider, tu sais.

-Je sais, mais…

- Allez ! Allons nous entrainer, on verra après, OK ? »

Ils allèrent tous les deux sur le tapis. Leur entrainement avait à peine commencé qu'une voix suraigüe se fit entendre dans tous le gymnase. Ryosuke se figea en plein saut et s'étala de tout son long. Sakura était là. Dans le gymnase. Elle le cherchait. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de fuir. Il était coincé. Les autres la regardaient étrangement. Puis, chacun d'eux comprit qui elle était et pourquoi elle était là. Wataru et Nippori se placèrent devant Ryosuke, espérant le cacher.

« Ryosuke chériiiiii ! Où es-tu mon chou ? Je t'ai apporté une boisson énergisante, que j'ai inventée juste pour toi ! Je sais comme tu travailles dur ! »

Un frisson traversa tout le corps du blond. Il était sur qu'elle essayait de le tuer. Cette boisson devait contenir un puissant somnifère, et après, elle allait lui faire des choses horribles. Soit il l'affrontait, soit il acceptait l'idée de Nippori. Mais qui choisir ? Et puis, il n'avait plus le temps. La fouineuse le cherchait dans chaque coin, bientôt elle le trouverait. Et il serait cuit.

Le blond choisit la troisième option : s'éclipser le plus discrètement possible. Il se leva et se cacha derrière Wataru, qui était plus grand que lui. Il entendait bien les autres garçons rirent, mais là, il ne s'en souciait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Dès qu'il fut devant la porte des vestiaires, ce fut trop tard.

« Ah ! Tu es là, Ryosuke-chou ! Je te cherchai ! Tu n'as pas du m'entendre ! »

Le dit-chou déglutit. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse à une solution. Il choppa la personne à côté de lui, passa ses bras autour d'elle.

« Désolé, Sakura-chan, mais comme tu vois, je suis déjà en couple avec quelqu'un… »

Sakura s'arrêta devant, lui, horrifié. Toutes les personnes présentes avaient les yeux fixés sur Ryosuke et son « quelqu'un ». Le blond senti d'ailleurs celui-ci se raidir. Il décida de regarder qui était l'heureuse élue. Quand il comprit. La personne. C'était Mizusawa. Un mec.

« Tu… Tu es gay ? »

Ryosuke hocha la tête. Il ne pouvait plus parler.

« C'est faux n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne sors pas avec lui ? »

C'est à Mizusawa qu'elle posa la dernière question. Celui-ci ne savait pas du tout comment réagir. Il pouvait bien dire la vérité, et lui dire que non. Mais il perdrait Ryosuke à vie en faisant cela. Mais s'il jouait le jeu, il allait souffrir. Parce que lui l'aimait vraiment.

« Oui, on sort ensemble. »

Un grand silence se fit dans le gymnase. Le brun senti Ryosuke resserrer sa prise autour de lui, comme remerciement. Les membres du club se retenaient de rire. Nippori se cachait le visage dans ses mains. Kiyama pouffait discrètement.

« Tu ne peux pas… Ryosuke… Je suis sure que c'est un mensonge ! Ryosuke n'aime que moi !

-Et bien non. Je… J'aime aussi… Mizusawa, répondit le blond avec difficulté. »

Le cœur du brun fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Même si c'était faux, il avait dit les trois mots qu'il voulait entendre. Pour confirmer les dire du lycéen, Mizusawa posa rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Là, plus personne n'osait rire. La jeune fille sortit, en pleurs.

« Je suis sure que c'est faux ! J'aurai Ryosuke ! »

Dès qu'elle fut partie, Ryosuke ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Mizusawa du se dégager de lui-même de son étreinte. Le blond était trop choqué de ce qui venait de se passer. Un mec. Mizusawa. L'avait. Embrassé. Sur la bouche. Devant tout le monde. Bien qu'il ait fait ça pour leur couverture, Ryosuke ne s'en remettait pas. Ce contact l'avait électrisé. Et plus que ça. Il avait aimé.

Une main passa devant ses yeux plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne réagisse. Quand il reprit pied à la réalité, il était dans le local, avec tout le monde.

« Mec ! Je ne pensais même pas que tu allais faire mon idée comme ça ! Vous avez bluffé tout le monde !

-Mizusawa a joué le jeu, heureusement. Mais je ne pensais pas que vous alliez vous embrasser ! »

Ryosuke regardait le brun qui était gêné. Très gêné. Il y avait de quoi. Il l'avait quand même embrassé devant une trentaine de personne. Et la plupart de ses personnes ne savaient pas que c'était pour le plan. Et parmi ses personnes, il y avait plein de filles. Sa réputation allait en prendre en sacré coup. Mais bon, Sakura avait fui. Enfin presque.

« Le problème n'est pas réglé pour autant, soupira Kiyama.

- Quoi ? Mais elle est partie non ? Lança Kaneko.

- Peut être, mais elle est déterminée à prouver qu'ils ne sont pas ensemble. Et vu qu'ils ne le sont pas. Elle continuera à poursuivre Ryosuke. »

Tout le monde était d'accord sur ce point. Ryosuke se dit qu'il n'avait pas fini d'en baver. La seule solution pour qu'elle le laisse tranquille était…

« Vous devez faire comme si vous sortiez vraiment ensemble, déclara Kiyama. Sinon, elle ne te lâchera jamais. »

Tout ceci sous entendait que le blond et Mizusawa devaient avoir des rendez-vous, se montrer ensemble et s'emb… Bref ! Tout ce que le brun redoutait. Il pensait que le baiser aurait dissuadé la jeune fille. Mais il se trompait. Tout ceci allait mal finir. Il le sentait. Il avait de vrais sentiments pour le blond, il ne pourrait pas résister longtemps si celui-ci l'embrassait à tout va. Même si c'était pour de faux.

Quand Mizusawa sortit de ses pensés, il ne restait que Ryosuke et lui dans le local. Il interrogea celui-ci du regard.

« L'entraînement est fini, expliqua-t-il. Je voulais rester ici encore un peu avant d'affronter l'autre. »

Le blond se leva et s'assit à côté du brun.

« Merci d'avoir joué le jeu. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'embrasses, mais ça a fait son effet. Et puis, à partir de maintenant, on va devoir passer beaucoup de temps ensemble… »

Ryosuke soupira.

« Ça te déplait tant que ça ? Je veux dire… De rester avec moi…questionna Mizusawa.

- Pas du tout ! Tu es un chouette ami ! Et puis, on pourra mieux apprendre à se connaitre comme ça ! »

Mizusawa se sentait un peu mieux. C'est vrai qu'ils pourraient mieux se connaitre. Et puis, si cette relation n'aboutissait à rien, il n'aurait pas de regret. Il pourrait l'oublier. Encore une fois. Pourquoi ses sentiments finissaient toujours comme ça ? Aux oubliettes. Le brun trouvait ça injuste. Lui qui aimait tant ces personnes. Il ne recevait rien en retour.

« Ça ne te gêne pas que je sois… vraiment gay ?

- Pas du tout, tu le sais déjà. Et puis… Le baiser… C'était pas si différent qu'une fille. »

Sur ces derniers mots, Ryosuke rougit. Et Mizusawa n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Il venait de dire que cela ne lui avait pas déplu tant que ça. Qu'il avait aimé. Presque autant qu'une fille. Son cœur se gonfla de joie. Il avait peut-être une chance, après tout. Tout n'était pas perdu.

Le lendemain matin, Mizusawa sorti de chez lui de bonne heure. Lui et Ryosuke devait prévoir des sorties et faire en sorte d'être crédible aux yeux de tous. Sakura allait surement demander à des élèves s'ils étaient vraiment ensemble. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre la moindre erreur. Le brun se stoppa net devant chez lui. Le blond l'attendait tranquillement. La veille, ils s'étaient échangés leur adresse ainsi que leur numéro de portable. Le lycéen n'avait pas prévu que l'autre vienne le chercher.

« Yo ! Mizu-chan ! Tu as bien dormi ? J'espère que tu as pensé à moi pendant ton sommeil ! »

Le brun rougit. Ryosuke était un sans-gêne. Vraiment. Le pire était qu'il avait _vraiment_ fait un rêve érotique avec le blond. Il regarda aux alentours. Une fille, grossièrement déguisée en détective se cachait derrière un muret. Il se retint de pouffer, cette Sakura faisait n'importe quoi.

« J'ai bien dormi, merci. Et toi ? Elle ne t'a pas cueilli dès que tu es sorti ? »

Un frisson parcourut le dos de Ryosuke. Quand ils s'étaient séparés, la nuit était tombée. Il avait eu peur qu'à chaque recoin, une Sakura sorte et le poursuive. Mais il était rentré sain et sauf chez lui. Il avait passé sa soirée à penser que finalement, ce ne serait pas désagréable de « sortir » avec Mizusawa. Il était gentil et plutôt mignon.

« Ne t'en fais pas ! Et viens avant qu'on soit en retard ! »

Mizusawa le rejoint. Le blond lui sourit et lui prit la main.

« Elle est juste derrière, hein ? »

Le brun hocha la tête. Il ne pouvait pas parler. Son esprit était trop occupé par cette main chaude dans la sienne. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant le trajet. D'habitude, Mizusawa prenait le bus mais Ryosuke avait proposé de marcher. Ils apprenaient chacun plus sur l'autre. Les gens les dévisageaient dans la rue, mais ils n'y prêtaient pas attention. Ils étaient bien, tous les deux, main dans la main, à parler d'eux et de leur vie respective.

Arrivés au lycée un peu avant les autres, ils s'installèrent dans leur salle de classe. Ryosuke était assis sur la table de Mizusawa. Quand les membres du club arrivèrent, ils furent légèrement surpris de les voir déjà ensemble et de rire de bon cœur dès le matin.

« Eh ben ! Souffla Wataru. Si on savait pas que vous faites semblant, on croirait vraiment que vous êtes ensemble.

-On s'est dit que Sakura allait demander aux autres élèves des infos sur nous. Alors on joue le jeu, le plus possible.

-On voit ça, remarqua Kaneko. »

Yuuta ne fut pas dupe. Il connaissait les sentiments de Mizusawa envers le blond. Les cours commencèrent et passèrent rapidement. Le capitaine de l'équipe profita de la pause de midi pour en parler avec son ami. Ils s'éloignèrent des autres, sous l'œil soucieux de Ryosuke. Il n'était pas jaloux, juste inquiet de ce qu'ils pouvaient parler sans leur en faire part.

« Mizusawa, commença Yuuta. Tu l'aimes vraiment non ? Pourquoi t'as accepté ce truc stupide ? Il aurait pu trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Tu risques de souffrir quand il te lâchera parce que Sakura aura abandonné.

-Je… Je sais, Yuuta. Mais je ne veux pas regretter après ! Je veux penser que, même si c'est faux, on s'est embrassé, on s'est aimé. Dès que ce sera fini, je l'oublierai comme Kiyama. Mais je ne regretterai pas de l'avoir aimé car je penserai à ces moments de pur bonheur avec lui. Tu comprends ? »

Yuuta ne dit rien. Il savait que son ami avait en partie raison. Mais il souffrirait d'autant plus après. Il ne pouvait pas oublier indéfiniment ses sentiments.

« Je comprends et puis… Je ne pense pas que tu le laisses indifférent. »

Haussement de sourcil de la part de son ami.

« Depuis tout à l'heure, il te regarde comme si tu allais disparaître où si j'allais te violer… »

Le brun rougit violemment et se retourna. À ce moment, le blond tourna la tête pour ne pas croiser son regard. Yuuta éclata de rire devant leur réaction puérile. Avec un peu de chance, tout finirait bien pour eux deux. Il ne fallait plus qu'espérer. Ils retournèrent avec les autres. Ryosuke plaça un bras possessif autour de la taille de Mizusawa qui ne put que rougir. Personne ne fit de remarque.

La fin d'après-midi arriva à une vitesse folle pour Mizusawa. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers un blond quelques rangs derrière lui. Sa jalousie de ce matin lui avait fait plaisir. Mais un doute le prenait quant à la sincérité de cette jalousie. Il pouvait bien faire semblant. Il n'osait pas lui poser la question de peur de le faire fuir. Après tout, il parlait de Ryosuke Tsukimori, coureur de jupon. S'il l'aimait rien qu'un peu, il rejetterait ses sentiments sur le compte de « je joue le jeu rien de plus ».

À la sortie, Mizusawa rencontra Sakura. Celle-ci le fusilla du regard. Il allait aller à l'entrainement mais elle le retint.

« Tu l'aimes, pas vrai ? Cracha-t-elle. Comment peux-tu espérer que Ryosuke soit sérieux avec toi ? Il n'aime que les filles. Tu n'es qu'une passade. Une expérience à faire. Ne crois pas qu'un jour il partage tes sentiments où quoi que ce soit. »

Sur ce, elle partit, laissant un Mizusawa aux bords des larmes. Il savait au fond de lui qu'elle avait raison. Qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais comme il le voulait. Que c'était juste un jeu. Mais le brun voulait se raccrocher à l'espoir que ses sentiments soient réciproques. Il ne se sentait plus motivé à s'entrainer ce soir. Il flâna dans les rues, sans but précis. Ses pas le menèrent sur la plage. Il aimait bien regarder l'étendue d'eau. Cela l'apaisait.

Son portable vibra. Il ne fit aucun mouvement pour décrocher. S'il parlait à quelqu'un, il fondrait en larmes. Et ça, il ne voulait pas. Il s'était promis depuis Kiyama de ne plus pleurer. De rester fort, de voir le bon côté des choses. Il s'assit dans le sable, les yeux dans le vague.

« Putain ! Il répond pas ! S'exclama Ryosuke. »

Ils étaient tous dans leur local, attendant vainement Mizusawa. Yuuta se doutait bien que le brun s'était rendu compte de son erreur. Qu'il souffrirait plus en faisant semblant. Maintenant, il devait se morfondre quelque part. Rien que de penser à son ami, affligé, qui pouvait faire une bêtise à tout moment, le mit en colère. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner son ami. Et pour ça, il devait savoir si le blond ressentait quelque chose, ou pas. Yuuta se leva et fit face à Ryosuke. Celui-ci le regarda, un sourcil levé.

« S'il n'est pas là, c'est à cause de toi, lança le brun.

- Pardon ?

- C'est parce que tu es aveugle et que tu ne t'es rendu compte de rien. Tu n'as pas compris que _lui _il t'aimait vraiment et se faire utiliser comme ça le fait souffrir ! »

Le blond le regarda, étonné. Mizusawa l'aimait ? Pour de vrai ?

« Ryosuke ne l'a forcé à rien ! Défendit Wataru. Mizusawa a accepté de son plein gré !

- Parce qu'il ne voulait pas regretter les quelques moments où il se sentait aimé ! »

Ryosuke ne dit rien, et laissa les deux autres défendre l'un ou l'autre. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il aimait le brun. Mais… Il se sentait bien en sa présence. Il aimait le voir sourire. Et son baiser… L'avait complètement retourné. Dire qu'il avait aimé ne serait pas assez fort. Le blond avait voulu recommencer, mais il ne voulait pas le faire sans l'accord du brun. Il ne savait rien de ses sentiments à ce moment là ! Il ne pouvait pas savoir.

« VOS GUEULES ! Hurla-t-il. »

Tous le regardèrent, éberlués. Le blond sortit de la salle. Il courut jusqu'au pont où il cria sa frustration. Il ne comprenait pas ses sentiments, ses réactions. Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant, c'est voir Mizusawa. Lui parler. Être sur qu'il aille bien. Il regarda l'eau sous lui. Son regard dévia et fut attiré par une forme sur la plage. Il ne réfléchit pas plus, et y alla.

Assis, au bord de l'eau, Mizusawa contemplait encore et toujours la mer. Des pas se firent entendre. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Avec de la chance, c'était juste quelqu'un qui passait, qui ne se soucierait pas de lui. Mais il déchanta assez vite.

« Mizusawa ! »

C'était Ryosuke. Le brun se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. Il n'était pas prêt de lui parler. Il n'avait pas vidé cette douleur qui le brisait petit à petit.

« Mizusawa, je…

-Tais-toi ! Tais-toi, je ne veux pas t'entendre ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire que tu es désolé alors que tu ne le penses pas. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses comme si tu m'aimais alors que c'est faux ! Je ne veux pas… »

Le brun pleurait désormais. Il ne pouvait pas se retenir plus. C'était trop dur. Quand Ryosuke s'en aperçut, son cœur se serra. Il n'aimait pas le voir pleurer. Mais pas du tout. Il se sentit coupable d'être la cause de ses pleurs.

« Je t'aime, moi ! Continua Mizusawa. Je ne faisais pas semblant ! Et toi… Tu n'as rien remarqué ! Tu n'as pas vu à quel point… Je meurs d'amour pour toi ! »

Deux bras le serrèrent fort. Mizusawa essaya de le repousser. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le prenne en pitié. C'était pire que tout. L'étreinte se fit plus forte. Le brun arrêta de se débattre, mais les larmes coulaient toujours.

« Je suis désolé, chuchota le blond à son oreille. Tu as raison, je n'ai rien vu. Je suis un imbécile. Mais je t'en supplie, ne pleure pas à cause de moi… Je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état. Surtout par ma faute. Je t'en supplie… »

Ryosuke le relâcha. Ses yeux étaient humides. Sans attendre de réponse, il embrassa le brun. C'était un baiser mouillé, salé, mais rempli d'amour. Mizusawa le rompit et recula subitement.

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Tu ne m'aimes pas, non ? Alors, pourquoi… »

Les larmes recoulaient, intarissables.

« Je ne sais pas si je t'aime… Mais j'aime être avec toi. J'aime te prendre dans mes bras. Je veux t'embrasser dès que je le peux. J'aime ton sourire, surtout s'il est juste pour moi. J'aime ta voix quand tu prononces mon prénom. Je peux pas me passer de toi Mizusawa… C'est comme une drogue… »

Le brun resta sous le choc. Ses sentiments étaient partagés. Il allait pouvoir vivre avec la personne qu'il aimait. Ne plus se cacher derrière un masque. Ne plus faire semblant. Malgré ses larmes, il sourit. Un sourire franc et amoureux qui fit chavirer le cœur du blond. Mizusawa se jeta sur lui, heureux. Ils tombèrent tous deux sur le sable. Un rire s'échappa des lèvres du brun qui fut stoppé par une paire de lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment, profitant des nouvelles sensations qui allaient leur devenir familières.

Le lendemain, quand Ryosuke et Mizusawa arrivèrent main dans la main, un sourire aux lèvres, leurs amis stoppèrent tous leurs mouvements. Cette fois-ci, ils étaient vraiment ensemble, hein ? Ils avaient loupé un grand épisode. Ryosuke leva leurs mains entrelacés devant eux.

« Yo ! Pourquoi vous faites des têtes comme ça ? Y a un problème ?

- Vous… Vous… êtes vraiment ensemble là ? C'est plus de la comédie ? Et Sakura ? »

Le blond éclata de rire. Il leur expliqua en grandes lignes les évènements de hier, en omettant leur soirée. Tous furent heureux pour eux deux, bien que choqués aux premiers abords. Mais ils s'habitueraient rapidement à leur situation, tant que ceux-ci se tairaient sur leurs activités nocturnes.

« Ah ! Sakura-chan ! S'écria Nippori. »

En effet, la demoiselle avait décidé de récupérer son Ryosuke aujourd'hui, coûte que coûte. Dès qu'elle fut assez proche au goût du blond, il embrassa passionnément son petit-copain. Le brun y répondit avidement. La jeune fille se stoppa net. Puis, les larmes aux yeux, elle s'enfuit en courant. Le couple continuait de s'embrasser. Un raclement de gorge les séparèrent. La cloche retentit et ils montèrent dans leur salle de classe. Avant d'entrer, Ryosuke plaqua Mizusawa contre le mur.

« Je t'aime, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille. »


End file.
